<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>them fidgets by Schnikeys_Discuss (Schnikeys)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067684">them fidgets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schnikeys/pseuds/Schnikeys_Discuss'>Schnikeys_Discuss (Schnikeys)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clockie's Meta [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollow Knight (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Analysis, Archived from radioactivesupersonic Blog, Character Analysis, Gen, Nonfiction, Originally Posted on Tumblr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 00:15:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27067684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schnikeys/pseuds/Schnikeys_Discuss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Honestly I just… really like depictions of Ghost that are kinda fidgety and restless and bursting at the seams with energy. Hopping in place or kicking feet or swinging their nail at something they saw just sorta to blow off steam without thinking much about it."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clockie's Meta [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>them fidgets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkRainbow/gifts">ClockworkRainbow</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Honestly I just… really like depictions of Ghost that are kinda fidgety and restless and bursting at the seams with energy. Hopping in place or kicking feet or swinging their nail at something they saw just sorta to blow off steam without thinking much about it.</p><p>I think it feels right to me because there’s a certain restless quality to the gameplay of Hollow Knight- general combat, boss encounters, and platforming alike. There’s a sense of not just wanting to do things right but do them <em>quickly</em> and that makes Ghost, as the lens through which we’re viewing the world, <em>feel</em> like an impatient, high-energy sort. Yeah, they technically <em>could</em> cut a lot of this stuff out of their life but they wouldn’t <em>want</em> to.</p><p>But that’s not to say they have no soul for introspection, and, to me, that on the flipside makes it feel a lot more meaningful how at several points, Ghost would seem to let their curiosity and compassion for others override that restlessness. Things like sitting with Quirrel or listening to Marissa, or even how in Dirtmouth and the rest area of the Colosseum they slow down and aren’t tearing all over the place. It makes me think of how the three descriptions of the Void Idol seem to point to a kind of evolution, also more subtly echoed by the Void Heart- this ‘life cycle’ of beginning suppressed or nearly undetectable, advancing to a wildly thrashing form, and maturing into something <em>at peace</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Analysis originally found here: <a href="https://radioactivesupersonic.tumblr.com/post/184309540220/honestly-i-just-really-like-depictions-of-ghost">https://radioactivesupersonic.tumblr.com/post/184309540220/honestly-i-just-really-like-depictions-of-ghost</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>